Warrior cat lemons!
by Lemonylemonsoftotallemonyness
Summary: This is just some lemons. I will also take requests!
1. Nightpaw (OC) and Darkshade (OC)

**Here is the first lemon. Here is some quick info first.**

**This is not a request story, just a little lemon with two of my OCs. This is a rape story, so if you don't want to see it, don't read it.**

Nightpaw stalked quietly across the grassy fields of JumpClan. Maybe she could find a mouse or two. It was LeafFall, and prey wasn't very common. However, she was determined to find some prey. She knew that her mentor wasn't there, but she wouldn't stop until she caught at least _one_ mouse.

Just then, she was in luck. The sounds of leaves crackling were heard and a small, furry figure crawled out from under a leaf. She instantly started stalking towards the little mouse. But then, a paw knocked her over, and the small creature scurried away.

Her face was buried in the leaves. The paw turned her over, and she made out what seemed to be a large tom with a black pelt. "Who are you?!" she yelled. "That won't be important," replied the tom. "But if you must know, my name is Darkshade." He continued. She recognized the scent of TreeClan all over him. "Why are you on JumpClan territory!?" she asked, trying to hide the fact of how scared she was. "You'll find out." He replied. He made another blow to her head, knocking her unconscious. Then, he dragged her out of JumpClan territory.

When she woke up, she was in an empty clearing surrounded by trees. She was laying on her back, and Darkshade was in front of her. Shocked, Nightpaw tried to slip free, but Darkshade pinned her down. He bent down and started licking around her core. "Stop! Please! Let me go!" Nightpaw yelled between moans. She squirmed even more, trying to escape. But the tom was still pinning her down. The tom's penis slipped out of it's sheath and rubbed around her hole. Nightpaw moaned again, but was still attempting to escape.

He let go of her, and she had a chance to escape. Quickly, she darted towards a gap in the trees. But Darkshade pinned her again. "If you try to leave again until I say you can, you will be killed. And no one will know what happened to you, and that I killed you. So your best bet is to enjoy." he snarled. "Now stand up and raise your tail or..." he lifted up a claw. Quickly, she did what he told her. Without warning, he shoved his member into her vagina. She screamed in pain as it broke her barrier. But then her pain faded into pleasure as he thrusted his dick in and out. They both moaned as cum started to leak from Nightpaw's vagina. Then he shot his seed into her. "Now we are done. You can go back to JumpClan now. But if you tell _anyone_ that this happened, I will kill you." He said. Without any words, Nightpaw ran off.

**Sorry if this is crappy! ): But this is my first lemon, you can't expect to be good on your first try.**


	2. Blazeleaf (OC) and Blackclaw (OC)

**My second lemon. It still might not be good though...Anyway, this isn't rape. And this isn't a request either. These are two more OCs.**

Blazeleaf sighed as she saw Blackclaw walking away from the medicine den. She needed to have him, now. But she was a medicine cat; she couldn't have a mate. Then, she had an idea. She walked over to Blackclaw. "Hi," she mewed. "Would you like to gather herbs with me? Rustlepaw is sorting the herbs." "Sure," he replied. They went out to the forest to find herbs.

"Blackclaw, I have something to ask you." She meowed. She stopped and looked at him. "Do you love me?" She asked. Blackclaw stopped walking. "I do...And I would do anything to be with you." He meowed in reply. "And...I want kits." Her plan worked! She got on her back and waited. Blackclaw bent down and licked around her core. "Don't tease me!" She meowed. Suddenly, he drove his tongue into her core. She screamed a bit, but then she got used to it.

He pulled his tongue out of her, and then she sighed. "Why'd you stop?" She asked. "We are getting to the best part," he meowed. His member rubbed around her wet pussy. "Now this might hurt," "but it will be worth it." Blackclaw meowed. He fixed his throbbing dick over her core, and dove it in. She screamed as he broke her barrier, blood trickling down her leg. But the pain changed to pleasure as he started thrusting on top of her.

His penis grew longer and longer as he thrusted more. "Harder Blackclaw! Faster!" She panted. He hit her sweet spot, and she started cumming. He got off of her as she moaned again. She went over to his dick and swirled it around her mouth. Then, she mounted him and forced his dick into her vagina. She bounced up and down on him, cum squirting everywhere. His dick was bigger than she thought it would be!

She got off him and sucked some more. His juices were squirting into her mouth. He pushed her off and put his dick back into her vagina, both of them moaning VERY loud. His seed was shot into her, and they orgasmed. They both lied in a pool of blood and semen. "We need to do this again," said Blazeleaf.


	3. Rainwhisper and Shadeclaw (Request!)

**This is my first request! This one is from Willowsong-Of-RiverClan, and has two of his/her OCs. This is another rape fic, so, if you don't like it, don't read it.**

Rainwhisper had her eyes focused on the long stream that cut through RiverClan. She was currently hunting, as the fresh kill pile was almost empty. Then, she noticed a shiny figure surface. She carefully went towards it, but just as she was about to catch it, a figure knocked her away from the river. A ShadowClan cat had her pinned down.

She recognized this cat from gatherings. He was Shadeclaw, the ShadowClan deputy. "Why are you here?!" she asked, stunned. "Going to do what I wanted to do." he replied. Her core grew extremely hot as she saw his penis coming out of it's sheath. "N-No! Let me go!" She screamed. "You are in heat, so I need to do something. I need to fuck you." he meowed. He started licking her core, making her moan. "Help!" she mewed.

He dove his tongue into her core making her moan again. "Foxfire! Anybody! Help" she screeched as she bit back a moan. He took his tongue out of her. He got on her, fixing his huge dick over her core. He pushed in in very fast. She screamed in pain as he broke her virgin barrier. He bounced on top of her, the pain turning into pleasure. They both moaned again. Shadeclaw then hit her G-spot, and cum squirted out onto her.

The barbs on his cock tore through her walls, making her scream and moan. He pulled himself out of her, and she tried to struggle out from under him. But then he shoved his cock into her mouth. "I would suck on it if I were you," he said. She swirled it around her mouth and sucked, his juices flowing into her. His seed was shot into her mouth.

"Push," said the medicine cat. Finally, the last kit plopped onto the warm floor of the den. "Congratulations! Two toms and a she. What will you name them?" said the medicine cat. "The dark grey tom will be named Reedkit, the black tom will be named Stormkit, and the she will be named Streamkit." replied the new queen. "We should give her privacy," meowed the medicine cat. They left the she cat alone.

Shadeclaw slipped in through the reeds. He went into the nursery and saw Rainwhisper nursing the kits. "Looks like you had kits." he meowed. "What are you doing here?! These aren't your kits, they are my kits, and you don't deserve to be a father!" she mewed angrily. "They are my kits," he meowed. "And if you have to deny that, so be it. I will kill you and your kits." He started heading towards her, claws unsheathed. Just then, Foxfire ran in. Foxfire knocked him out of the way. "What just do you think your doing?!" Foxfire hissed.

"These are my kits, that is my mate, and I can do what I want with them!" he meowed angrily at Foxfire. He raked Foxfire's belly in an attempt to get out, but Foxfire wouldn't budge. He gave Shadeclaw the killing bite. He unpinned the motionless cat and went to Rainwhisper. "Will you be my mate?" he asked. "Yes." she replied

**So yeah. My first request! These are all of Willowsong-Of-RiverClan's OCs.**


End file.
